Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130730060647
Austin & Ally Kickin it fanfic! Kickin it & Singin it! (Second part) Kim: I'll always be happy, when I'm with u! The next day Dez and Milton are in the dojo Milton: ur red hair reminds me of someone! Dez: who!? Milton: hmmm...u look like...me! Dez: or maybe u look like me! Milton: hmmm... Dez: hmmm... Jerry and Trish walk in Trish: so what do u guys do for fun!? Jerry: mainly we just do some Karate! Trish: too much work! Jerry: I know right!? Milton: hey guys, doesn't Dez look like me!? Dez: no, Milton looks like me! Trish: that's the same thing bozo! Jack, Kim, Austin and Ally are on their double date Ally: this is great thanks Austin! Austin smiles Austin: I'll do anything for u, Ally! Kim: I wanna thank u guys again for performing yesterday! It was amazing! Austin and Ally smile! Kim: and thank u Jack! Jack smiles Jack: Kim, ur the greatest girl I know! (Smiles) Jerry and Trish are at Falafel Phil's! Jerry: I'm not very good at jobs... Trish: me neither, I have a different job everyday! Jerry: whoa! (High fives Trish) Trish: we have a lot in common! Jerry: well, u wanna go out with me!? Trish: sure, that would be fun... Dez and Milton run in Dez: u look like me! Milton: no! u look like me! Trish: would u losers go away, we're trying to talk! Milton: hey, Phil! Phil walks over to them Milton: doesn't Dez look like me!? Dez: no! Doesn't he look like me!? Phil: u look like ugly goat! (points at Milton) Phil: u look like dead goat! (Points at Dez) Tootsy: bah! Phil: no! Not u Tootsy! (Runs in the kitchen) Milton: well...that was mean! Kim is in the dojo Austin runs in with his guitar Austin: hey Kim, I wrote a song for Ally, can u help me practise!? Kim: sure Austin, I'd love to! Austin plays the song for Kim Austin hugs Kim Jack walks by the dojo and sees Austin singing to Kim Jack becomes angry Later, Austin is in the dojo, Jack walks in, he is still angry Austin: hey Jack! Jack: I can't believe u would do that, Austin! Kim and Ally start to listen in from the changing room Jack shoves Austin Austin: whoa! Take it easy, man! Jack: I saw u with Kim! Why would u do that to me!? U know I love her! Kim gasps Austin: I wasn't trying to steal her from u! I love Ally! I wrote a song for Ally and Kim was helping me practise! Ally gasps Jack: oh, sorry man! It's just...I really like Kim and...I don't want to lose her! Austin: it's alright! I get it! Jack: if u ever want a guitarist, u can call me! Austin: we could perform the song for the girls! Jack: that would be awesome, dude! (High fives Austin) Later, Jack and Austin are waiting for the girls on the courtyard Austin: this one's for Ally! Jack: and Kim! Austin sings the song while Jack plays the guitar! Kim hugs Jack, Ally hugs Austin Kim: (to Jack) I love u too! Ally: (to Austin) I love u too! The next day, they are all on the courtyard Jack: thanks for coming guys! That was an amazing concert! Kim: ya, I loved thanks so much! (Hugs Austin) Austin winks at Jack Kim: bye Ally! (Hugs Ally) Milton: goodbye Dez! Or should I say Milton 2! Dez: goodbye...Dez 2! Trish: Jerry, I'm gonna have to break up with u! Jerry: but we have so much in common! And ur the only girl that will go out with me! Team Austin: bye guys! (Walk off) Austin runs back Austin: Jack, I want u to have this guitar! (Hands Jack and amazing guitar) Jack: thanks man! This is awesome! Austin: bye guys! (Walks away again) Tootsy runs bye the gang, Phil runs after him Phil: Tootsy! Not u! Ur very pretty! The gang laugh The End! What did u think!?